


Eve of Battle

by midnightsolitaire



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsolitaire/pseuds/midnightsolitaire
Summary: The night before going to war, Lucy comes to see Edmund in his room.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Lucy Pevensie
Kudos: 60





	Eve of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Narnia fanfiction! This is also the first time I've officially written (I mean posted) smut, so I hope it's not too cringy haha :D Incest and lemon are your warnings :) I hope you guys like it!
> 
> The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis.

The fire cackled mildly in the fireplace, the sound somehow soothing to Edmund's ears in the lateness of the hour, as he stood in the middle of the sitting area inside his personal chambers. It was currently the only source of light in the large room, and he much preferred it that way. Honestly, he basked in the solitude that the thick stone walls, along with the semi-darkness the room was cast into, provided. Presently, the Just King was carefully inspecting his armor and weapons and laying them one by one on the mantelpiece, when he heard soft knocks from outside followed by an even gentler female voice. "Edmund?"

  
He recognized Lucy's voice at once. "Come in, Lu."

  
One of the heavy oak doors opened with a slight creak, and Edmund saw his youngest sister poked her head in before hesitantly stepping inside. Placing down the sword in his hand to join his other weapons, he turned so he could give her his undivided attention. Though it was with some confusion that he regarded the woman in front of him, considering it was nearing midnight. "Lucy, what are you doing here?"

  
The young queen took slow steps further into the room, hands fiddling with each other in front of her stomach. She looked rather unsure and skittish, as though expecting a scolding. "I just... I wanted to see you, to say goodbye," she finally said, staring up into his eyes as she stopped midway between him and the doors. "I might not have the chance to do so tomorrow. You leave very early, don't you?"

  
"Yes, at daybreak," Edmund replied with realization.

  
The expression Lucy wore was something Edmund had seen enough of to know that her worry was too great that it seemed to radiate outward and manifest itself into her very features. "Can't I come with you?" She blurted out imploringly, true enough.

  
Edmund sighed, though not unkindly. "We talked about this, Lu. Peter said no. It's too dangerous."

  
"I can fight — " she tried to reason, before he gently cut her off.

  
"That's not it, Lucy. But Peter would rather you and Susan be safe here at Cair Paravel. I would, too. Maybe some other time," he amended a second later, already seeing the dejection on her face.

  
"You say that every single time," Lucy chided lightly, though there was the unmistakable hint of exasperated amusement in her voice.

  
Edmund couldn't help but smile a little at her spot-on retort. Stepping forward to eliminate some distance between them, he sought the calming ocean blue of her gaze, locking it with his own dark, unwavering ones. "And I mean it every single time too." He promised her sincerely.

  
He knew for a fact that Lucy was more than capable when it came to fighting. And that more importantly than her being a fellow sovereign, Lucy's love for and devotion to their kingdom and its people were beyond what even her three older siblings had combined, which was saying a lot because Edmund himself couldn't possibly imagine his own loyalty to the land falling short of him risking his own life for it. Which was why not even the High King could impose his will on her if she wished to do whatever she could for Narnia. Yet Lucy herself was aware, as were both he and Peter that battles were not to be taken lightly. And while he and Peter would not hesitate to thwart — justifiably — all that threatened their kingdom, they wanted their sisters to choose their battles more carefully. After all, wars were not always won by sentiments alone, no matter how passionate those may be, because even victory was hardly achieved without suffering corresponding losses.

  
And because he trusted Lucy and what she could do and bring about in battle — he had numerous occasions to prove this, and time and time again she had gone beyond everyone's expectations and imaginations — he truly meant it when he said she could fight side by side with her brothers, maybe even Susan, when both Kings were sure nothing could seriously jeopardize the safety of their Queens.

  
"I understand, and I have absolute trust in you and Peter but, oh Ed, I'm just so worried." Her distress was sipping into her voice it sounded almost sad.

  
Edmund's expression visibly softened as he closed the remaining distance, so Lucy had to tilt her head back so she could continually meet his eyes. His hand came up to caress the side of her hair. "I know. And I also know I can't help you feeling that way. But I swear to look after Peter. And I promise to be careful." He rather thought it was unnecessary to repeatedly make the same vows, but if it would help Lucy feel any better, then he would readily do it just as he would readily take up arms for Narnia, if only for the sake of her.

  
Lucy gazed up at him searchingly, and she must have seen he was only speaking the truth from the hard determination he hoped for her to read in his eyes, because after a moment, the assurance seemed to have worked as she appeared to be slightly appeased, finally allowing a small smile, which he returned with his own grateful but still understanding one.

  
Several whiles passed wherein they kept watching each other's face, with Edmund now absently twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers. Edmund broke off the intense contact first as his attention strayed shortly to her current wardrobe, eyebrows furrowed a little.

  
"I thought I told you before not to dress so lightly whenever you leave your rooms."

  
Indeed, he had, in case she ran into some unfavorable situation in which she would need to either keep sufficiently warm or be properly decent. It was almost winter now, and snow could fall any day, and Lucy was only wearing her robes on top of her thin, satiny nightdress.

  
"You did." In the silence and dim light of the room, striking him like a light breeze against his cheek on a summer day, her voice rang out incredibly soft and lulling, almost shy as she struggled to meet his sharp, knowing gaze. "But I figured I would be warm enough here."

  
And as her voice trailed off in a hoarse whisper, and he promptly backed her off towards the hard, mahogany table behind her, as he bent down to capture her plump, velvety lips with his own eager ones, Edmund knew he had lost this eternal battle with himself yet again.

  
Later, after he had carried her to his sleeping quarters, when he had divested them both of their clothing and she was splayed out on his bed like some nymph or goddess — no, just Lucy herself in all her imperial glory and beauty —, and he had made her sing a litany of his name or scream out twisted versions of it countless times into the night as she writhed underneath him, Edmund, amidst the haze, wondered fleetingly to himself if he really was this damned.

  
He had known the moment she'd come into his rooms. Known even before she had knocked on his doors that she would come to him tonight, just as she had every night right before a war. He could not deny such when it spoke volumes of his knowledge of her inevitable arrival that he'd subconsciously stayed up well into the night, mere hours before he needed to ride out into battle. Or that he had opted not to change out of his royal daywear of leather and boots, as though he had expected the day far from being over.

  
He and Lucy had stopped lying to themselves and to each other a long time ago. But although they had mutually decided to act on their feelings, they had been very cautious about venturing into this aspect of their relationship. They _had_ gone down this road before, not often, but enough times to allow themselves to discover each other in a more physically intimate way, and to indulge their feelings when things had become too unbearable. But it wasn't something they engaged in as freely as they would like to. Because despite both having gone to the point of no return, the two of them maintained, unspokenly, that there were boundaries they could not fully cross. At least not for now. They were still careful, around others as well as each other. Edmund himself would take fault had one too many things ended up badly and he would have already ruined Lucy so much he couldn't even hope to save her, if the time came.

  
But it was times like this one when things were quite different. When the air became heavy with purpose. When they would find themselves in each other's private rooms in the dead of night, the last place they were supposed to be in, right when there was a difficult battle to be fought come morning. More often than not, it would be Lucy sneaking into his chambers, seeking for warmth and solace in his presence as he obligingly listened to her talk. And what had started out as an innocent and heart-warming exchange between siblings, once he had managed to relieve her of some of her worries, would somehow end up with her naked back nestled against his equally bare chest. And, as always, it would be as though neither of them had actually figured out her other reason for coming to him.

  
It was without question that Lucy cared so much about his well-being, and she was the farthest from being someone who deceived people for her own interests. They weren't playing games either, because even though they tried hard to pretend this wasn't what they wanted or intended, it _was_ what they needed. To be closer than could possibly ever be, and feel as though they were one entity with the overflowing love they had for each other, above everything else that they shared or complemented each other with. It settled Lucy enough to let him go without her, and for Edmund, it gave him the motivation to fight harder and to survive, with the thought in mind that he'd have her waiting even on the borders of Narnia just to welcome him back.

  
And unlike any other times they had done this, tonight, Edmund decided not to hold on to his inhibitions, as he watched with lidded eyes the varied expressions on Lucy's face — her complete and absolute surrender into his hands, the agonized look in her eyes when she begged for him, the unbridled pleasure painted exquisitely across her features, and the driving force behind it all, her wanton desire for him.

  
The large hands that skillfully handled his swords as he swiped at enemies in battle, light and gentle as a feather, caressed and teased the smooth, glistening skin under her breast. The solid strength which aided in taking down numerous adversaries, now wrapped delicately around her petite form as Edmund pushed himself deep into her... until she met his end and he her beginning, as he cradled her head close, feeling a surge of protectiveness and responsibility towards the woman who lorded over his heart and, apart from the great Aslan Himself, had the sole power to make his King be at Her Majesty's mercy. His gaze trailed from the thin sheen of sweat on her brow to her closed eyes and down to her parted, swollen lips as she panted for air, and unwilling to turn down such invitation, he swooped down to engage her in a feverish kiss.

  
He continued to kiss her even as he brought her to her peak, helping her ride out the sensation as she momentarily forgot all else and simply succumbed to the euphoric feeling. Edmund was there to swallow her moans and gasps, wanting Lucy to expel all of it into him. He held on long enough for her to come down before he, too, decided to let go, taking Lucy with him once more as they soared to even greater heights, being as they had yet to part from each other.

  
Moments later, once the fireplace in his bed chambers had been lit in addition to the one in the sitting room, Edmund proceeded to lay back down on the bed beside Lucy. The blankets were thick enough to shield them from the biting cold, but even with the chill of the night air coming in from the slightly open windows, both of them were pretty much comfortably warm from their recent love-making, and after all, they were still inside each other's embrace.

  
In the quiet of night, Edmund held his beloved close, whispering sweet nothings against her perfumed hair and rubbing his hand against her arm as he guided her into calming down, soothed her from her intenseness enough to allow her undisturbed rest, knowing that what had just happened was, however pleasant and satisfying, also physically and emotionally taxing, to say the least. It wasn't long before he felt the combined drowsiness and exhaustion take over Lucy, when the gentle breathing against his neck became even and the soft fingers that traced lazy patterns on his chest stilled. Edmund smiled tenderly, lovingly, as he let his eyes roam around Lucy's sleeping face, before placing a soft kiss on top of her head. And for the first time since the prospect of going to war had arisen, Edmund had found his peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedbacks are always lovely and appreciated :))))
> 
> May 16, 2020


End file.
